


Changing Times

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen drabble. Written for the stargate100 LJ Drabble community. Going through the Stargate has changed them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Times

The room is silent as we work, focused on the task at hand. I take more care with this than I ever did on any excavation.

I eject the magazine first, counting the remaining bullets before setting it aside and removing the stock.

Regulations say we should be able to re-assemble it in 30 seconds. I can do it in 25, Jack can do it faster.

Across the room, Jack stands by the sink, cleaning his knife the way they taught him in black ops. The water that swirls down the drain is tinged with red.

We were explorers, once.


End file.
